batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Verdict
The Verdict is the ninth episode of Season one. Synopsis The episode opens up with Vicki Vale reporting on the trial of suspected murder, Ernst Walker. Harvey Dent is inside and is the prosecuting attorney. The evidence against the man is heavy and Dent has made an air tight case against him. The trial ends for the day and everyone leaves. Outside the courthouse Dent is greeted by Bruce Wayne who introduces him to Vicki Vale. Bruce says they should get together sometime and Harvey suggests that they all have dinner one night. Later that night Batman is summoned to police headquarters by the Batsignal. On top of GCPD, Batman speaks to Commissioner Gordon. Gordon tells Batman that he believes Walker is innocent and that he needs his help to prove it. A few days later Bruce and Vicki meet Harvey at a reastraunt where he introduces them to his wife, Gilda Dent and their baby daughter Duela. Bruce talks to Dent about the Walker case and asks if he believes that he's guilty. Harvey answers that all the evidence points to him. Later at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne talks to Alfred. Bruce wonders if trying to free a murder is the right thing and Alfred tells Bruce that it's what his father would have done. Bruce then turns on the television and sees Vicki. Vicki continues to report on Batman as a vigilante criminal. The next night Batman goes to Walker's apartment. As he looks around he finds a pizza box with a receipt sitting on top. On the receipt Batman sees that the order was placed the same time the murder was taking place. Just then Batman hears a beeping sound. As Batman looks under the couch he sees a bomb. The Dark Knight jumps out the window before the building explodes and swings to safety. Batman then goes to the pizza place and looks at their records and sees that the order was placed at the same time the murder was happening. Batman then goes to see Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Dent and gives them the receipt. Commissioner Gordon then looks furthur into Walker's past and realized that Walker had connections to Lew Moxon but attempted to quit his life of crime. Gordon realized that Moxon was forced to frame him. The next day the trial was continuing. Dent was questioning a witness to the murder named Sean Riley. Riley told Dent (whom he mistakenly called Harvey Kent) that he witnessed Walker kill the woman. Just then Commissioner Gordon walks in. He stands infront of the judge and gives evidence that Walker was innocent which included him being at home while the murder was taking place and that he found fingerprints at the crime sceen which belonged to Sean Riley. Riley then pulled out a gun and tried to kill Gordon and Walker but he was stopped by Batman. Walker was cleared of all charges and Sean Riley was sent to prison. However, there was no evidence to connect this to Moxon. Cast Non Speaking Camoes *Duela Dent *Peyton Riley *Lew Moxon (Mentioned only) Locations and Items *Gotham City *Court House *Gotham City Police Department *Batsignal *reastraunt *Riley's Old Irish Pub *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Walker's apartment *Batgrapple Allusions to other versions of Batman *Sean Riley mistakenly calling Harvey Dent, Harvey Kent is a reference to Two-Face's first appearance in the comics in Detective Comics #46 1942 where his name was Harvey Kent. In his second appearance his name was changed to Harvey Dent so that readers would not confuse him with Clark Kent (Superman). Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes with allusions